The goal of this research is to increase understanding of the phychosocial factors involved ii human fertility control. More specifically, it aims to develop predictive indicators of probable success or failure in contraceptive planning. It will investigate the motivation and personality of successful and unsuccessful contraceptors, and the origin and nature of their sexual attitudes and behavior. In particular, it will focus on their attitudes toward family planning and their resistance and reactions to various contraceptive practices. The methodology involves a longtidinal study of clinic patients receiving contraceptive counseling at a Planned Parenthood clinic. New patients will be interviewed and given several different behavioral, personality, and attitude measures, some of which have shown great promise in pilot studies. After a period of at least one year, the criterion of contraceptive failure or success will be established and the predictive validity of the various measures for indicating the likelihood of contraceptive failure will be determined. Later stages of this project will include a replication of study on a sample of patients from a different contraceptive clinic, in order to test the generality of it major results. In addition, related studies on non-clinic populations will be conducted to provide comparative normative data on the successful predictor measures.